


pretty boy

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Nejiten + "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"





	pretty boy

She pins him to the ground, one hand around each wrist as she sits on his middle. “I win,” Tenten announces, and Neji rolls his eyes, struggling under her grip but too tired to do much more than that.

“If this were a real shinobi match,” he says, “This would not be the case.”

Tenten snorts, rolling off of him and offering him a hand up. “Yeah, but this was a wrestling match to see whose doing the dishes.”

He accepts it and she easily hauls him to his feet - he makes a face, looking at their large pile in the sink. He would have not accepted an “afternoon of baking, come onnnn you know you want to” if he had realized it entailed… this. “Fine,” he says. “Where is your dishwasher?”

Her grin grows. “We don’t have one.”

Neji stares at her, aghast. “You… wash them by hand?”

“Yup,” she says, popping the ‘p’.

He looks at the sink of dishes. Looks back at her. Looks at the sink again. “I have… never washed dishes by hand, before.”

Tenten laughs, leaning against the oven and folding her arms. “Man, Hyuuga, it’s a good thing you’re pretty. Don’t got much else going for ya.”

Neji scowls at her, about to reply, when he stops. “…You think I’m pretty?” His shades just a touch darker, on his cheekbones, and Tenten snaps her mouth shut.

“I, uh,” she stumbles, because she didn’t really think that was a Big Comment or anything, and she ends up pinking rather hard, rubbing at the side of her nose. “…Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

He considers, and then grins. “If you do the dishes.”

Tenten makes a face. “I’ll help you,” she says, and Neji accepts that for the compromise it is.

They start, Tenten standing at the first sink and filling it with sudsy, hot water, while Neji’s at the second, rinsing off and drying. They do it for a few quiet minutes, before Neji speaks again. “I’m fine with pretty,” he says, setting a bowl aside. “After all, you are rather handsome.”

Tenten breaks the glass she’s holding, and he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
